El renacimiento de un héroe
by Hideaki Verik
Summary: En un mundo donde reina nuevamente la paz, algunos logran vivir tranquilos con esa palabra, mientras existen personas que a pesar de ello saben que no todo dura para siempre, es por ello que están ahí, siempre entre todos vigilando que todo este bien y más aún cuando los mejores héroes... son los que están pendientes de proteger esa paz por la que tanto tiempo lucharon.
1. Chapter 1

**Cursiva - pensamientos del personaje**

Parte 1: Midoriya Izuku

Sumergidos en una época de tranquilidad, no se puede estar siempre seguro de que todo seguirá igual, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, siempre aparecerán nuevos obstáculos para quienes buscan mejorar este mundo. No muy apartado de la ciudad principal en las afueras de ella, se logra divisar una cueva donde se lleva a cabo una labor más para mantener la paz.

Vince: ¡Ya estamos hartos de ustedes!

Brok: ¡Nos importa una mierda! ¡Si son considerados los mejores héroes!

La tensión y desesperación les envolvía mientras lograban divisar los cuerpos 3 hombres quienes llegaban hasta su ubicación tras superar varias trampas con el fin de retenerlos; héroes quienes en su momento actual se les consideran los mejores héroes en todo el mundo. Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shoto y Bakugou Katsuki.

Deku: No queremos que esto vaya a más. Por favor, entréguense.

Brok: No me hagas reír… (dijo confiado).

Vince: (activando quirk) Presión de aire… (acumulando fuerza) ¡Al máximo!

Brok: (activando quirk) Qué les parece… (generando ácido de sus manos) ¡Esto!

Con el fin de terminar con sus amenazas ambos usaron sus singularidades creando un gran vórtice de ácido que iba directo hacia ellos, Brok se mostraba muy confiado al observar que no había señal alguna de movimiento por parte de sus enemigos, una actitud muy distinta a la de Vince a quien se le podía notar preocupación al ver que no hacían nada mientras se iba acercando sus ataques combinados, fue en un breve instante que Deku entró en acción.

Deku: (respirando profundamente) Full cowling… (preparando su puño) pressure… ¡Stroke!

Una gran presión de aire salió disparada hacia el vórtice de ácido creado por Vince y Brok, ambos quedaron asombrados segundos después de ver como al impactar con su ataque combinado este iba desapareciendo por la presión. No paso nada de tiempo cuando de tanta presión, esta terminó atravesando el vórtice consiguiendo que gotas grandes de ácido salieran esparcidas.

Brok: _Esas gotas… habrá detenido nuestro ataque combinado… pero ese ácido por más pequeño que sea podré controlarlo (imaginando las posibilidades) Esperaré que se acabe esa presión y entonces… (sonriendo)._

Todoroki: Yo que tú… me preocuparía más por nosotros (dijo calmado al observar las gotas de ácido).

Brok: ¿Qué? (regresando a la realidad).

Todoroki lanzó una gran llamarada alrededor de la zona logrando con éxito desintegrar todo rastro de ácido esparcido en el aire; Brok dejó su asombro por incomodidad al no entrar una solución para poder matarlos, ya el tan solo llevarlos hasta la cueva fue una odisea para los dos, seguía inundado en sus pensamientos retomando su mirada hacia los tres héroes cuando notó que uno de ellos no estaba.

Brok: _¿Dónde está el chico explosión? (sorprendido)._

Bakugou: ¿Qué sucede…? (haciendo pequeñas explosiones en la palma de su mano) ¿Me perdiste de vista? ¿Eh? (cuestionó con gran sarcasmo).

Bakugou se encontraba detrás de Vince quien se mantuvo todo el tiempo con los ojos cerrados hasta el momento de escuchar la voz de Bakugou muy cerca a él; sus reacciones fueron tan tardías que dieron tiempo a Bakugou y Todoroki a actuar en su contra. Bakugou se burlaba de Vince a la par que intenta alargar un poco su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

Bakugou: Vamos (esquivando los puños) es lo mejor que puedes hacer (cuestionó con mucha burla).

Vince: ¡Cállate!

Bakugou: Patético… (dijo con desdén).

Bakugou seguía divirtiéndose con Vince hasta llegado un punto que termino aburriéndose de que no lo tocase.

Bakugou: Me aburres… (saltando con una explosión hacia atrás de él).

Vince: (sintiendo un leve miedo).

Con una mano tomó un brazo y con la otra lo agarró de su cabeza y con una gran fuerza bruta lo postro contra el suelo, Bakugou se reía y preguntaba por su dolor de manera sarcástica; tanta era la fuerza que aplicaba Bakugou sobre él que dejó de forzar para escapar de sus manos, siendo así que un leve tono se rendía. Brok al ver a su compañero y al escucharlo desconcentró de su pelea con Todoroki provocando que este le diera un fuerte golpe en el estómago.

Todoroki: No te distraigas, tu compañero ha perdido, al igual que tú.

Brok: Ya veremos… (activando su quirk).

Brok se acercó directamente hacía Todoroki desesperado por tocarle con su singularidad; Brok estuvo a poco de tocarlo, pero solo es lo que Todoroki le hizo creer, calmado y confiado de sus habilidades, esquivo con gran facilidad a Brok, con su mano derecha congeló el brazo donde acumulaba menos ácido para retener el flujo de sangre; tras un pequeño trastabilló por parte de Brok, al recomponerse ambos quedaron frente a frente muy cerca.

Brok: ¡Muere! (exclamó al lanzar el ácido de su mano libre).

Brok se sentía ganador, su rostro mostraba convicción en su ataque hasta que una gran llama emergió frente a él borrando todo rastro de confianza, Todoroki había desintegrado una vez más con una explosión de fuego que le cubría el cuerpo; con su mano izquierda tomó el brazo de Brok aumentando la intensidad de su llama en su mano izquierda.

Todoroki: Mientras mantenga mi llama a esta intensidad, tu sangre no podrá llegar a tus manos, o mejor dicho tu ácido.

Brok: (decepcionado con la mirada baja).

Bakugou: Ja… presumido (dijo con una sonrisa burlona).

Todoroki mantenía su intensidad para evitar problemas y le pedía amablemente al villano que se rindiera, este, antes de pronunciar alguna palabra soltó una pequeña risa; Todoroki se mostraba frio ante la situación, dominaba en todo aspecto, Brok en su último intento, trató de hacerle perder ese equilibrio emocional a Todoroki hablando de su Padre.

Brok: Por esa amabilidad… es que tu padre siempre fue un segundón entre los héroes (dijo con intento de provocación).

Todoroki: Puede ser verdad (respondió a la provocación).

Brok: ¿ _Qué? (sorprendido)._

Todoroki: Lo que puedas decir de mi padre me tiene sin cuidado, ahora somos tú y yo, ríndete (dijo al aumentar la intensidad del calor).

Deku: _A veces estos dos… parecen más villanos que héroes… jeje… (incómodamente feliz)._

Brok terminó dándose por vencido ante Todoroki, ya todo estaba resuelto solo había que llevarlos a la cárcel; durante todo este tiempo el retener algunos villanos resultaba difícil ya que encontraban la manera de usar sus singularidades para escapar, gracias al apoyo de Hatsume Mei con la incorporación de esposas modificadas para desactivar las singularidades de forma permanente hasta que estás sean desactivadas o quitadas. Deku esperaba paciente a sus compañeros cuando lo menos pensado sucedió. Tanta era la confianza de Bakugou que termino perdiendo la posición frente a Vince.

Deku volteó inmediatamente hacia Bakugou al escucharlo quejarse; una fuerte corriente aire lo rodeaba y no le permitía ver nada causada por Vince quien sorprendió a Deku y Todoroki al ver como él empezaba a crear una barra de metal muy gruesa.

Deku: _¡¿Dos quirks?! (se cuestiono al ir en auxilio de Bakugou)._

Todoroki: ¿Cómo es posible…? (cuestionó asombrado).

Brok: Ja… ja… no se lo esperaban… ¿verdad? (dijo con un tono de cansancio, pero con un rostro de pronta satisfacción).

Todoroki entendió rápidamente esa mirada de satisfacción, su intentó por retener a Deku fue en vano, Deku ya se encontraba cerca y no tuvo reacción ante lo que pasaba por su cabeza de lo que podría ocurrir en ese momento.

Deku: ¡Kacchan!

Bakugou: ¡Aléjate Deku! ¡Lo tengo controlado! (exclamaba furioso por su error aún sin poder ver por la corriente que le rodeaba).

Deku llegó a tiempo y logró de un fuerte puño romper la barra de metal, la alegría fue efímera cuando nuevamente Vince hizo algo de poco entendimiento para Deku, Vince transformó sus brazos en unas fuertes enredaderas con las que sujeto a Deku y lo atrajo hacia él. Todoroki trató de ir con Deku cuando un fuerte grito de furia salió de lo más profundo de Bakugou.

Bakugou: ¡Maldita basura! ¡No te dejaré regresar a la ciudad! ¡SIN ANTES MATARTE! (exclamó muy enojado tras recuperar su visión).

Deku: ¡Kacchan! ¡No te acerques! (dijo forcejeando para liberarse de la atadura).

Bakugou: ¡Cállate! (acercándose lentamente hacia los dos).

Deku: ¡Kacchan!

Las palabras no funcionaban para detener a Bakugou, Deku en el forcejeo notó algo raro en Vince, en sus ojos no veía sus pupilas parecía estar en un trance y no ser consciente de la que está haciendo, Deku empezó a preocuparse por lo que podía suceder si se quedaba ahí y además por Bakugou quien estaba completamente furioso, cuando una sola palabra dejó paralizados a ambos.

Vince: One… for… All…

Todoroki: ¿Qué dijo? (cuestionó confundido).

Vince: Midoriya… Izuku… debe morir…

Al terminar su oración Vince empezó a brillar, Deku entendió rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera avisarle a Bakugou la intención, Vince estalló junto a él, haciendo que Bakugou salieron expulsado por el estallido.

Bakugou: ¡DEKU!

Brok: Se logró el cometido, después de todo… jefe…

Todoroki: Estaba todo planeado… caímos en la trampa… (dijo confundido y frustrado).

Brok: Jaja… (rio con pocas ganas, casi debilitado).

La cueva empezaba a colapsar, el lugar donde estalló Vince junto a Deku estaba completamente cubierto del techo de la cueva que había caído y seguía cayendo, Bakugou quería regresar hacía Deku, pero Todoroki con un campo de fuego evito que Bakugou pudiera pasar, la cara de Bakugou era una mar de cólera y frustración, Hubo una breve mirada de entre ambos; Bakugou se resignó y decidió salir junto a Todoroki y Brok de la cueva. Un solo estallido en un punto dijo provocó que toda la cueva se fuera derrumbando mientras ya fuera de la cueva Todoroki y Bakugou veían como se caía a pedazos. Una gran cortina de humo se formó frente a los dos.

Todoroki: Esto es malo Bakugou… (dijo preocupado) si Midoriya…

Todoroki no pudo terminar su oración al ser interrumpido bruscamente por Bakugou.

Bakugou: ¡Ni se te ocurra decir una estupidez mitad y mitad! (exclamó al mirarlo con mucha impotencia).

Todoroki: _Hace mucho que no me llamaba así… (se dijo al verlo de reojo)._

La gran cortina de humo se iba disipando, poco a poco se observaban los escombros causados por el estallido y existía una leve esperanza de Todoroki y Bakugou en que Deku logrará sobrevivir a la explosión. Cuando el humo desapareció por completo Bakugou y Todoroki tomaron la decisión de buscar entre los escombros alguna señal de vida de Deku; Brok solo se reía de su situación, creer que seguía con vida le resultado muy cómico, Bakugou regresaba con intención de matarlo cuando Todoroki desde lo lejos lo congeló.

Todoroki: No nos distraigamos (dijo caminando hacia los escombros).

Bakugou le miraba aún enojado parado al lado de un Brok congelado, pero eso desapareció al tener claro el propósito en ese momento, así, caminó detrás de él en busca de Deku. Fueron largos minutos moviendo escombros al no poder usar sus singularidades para evitar lastimar a Deku por si se encontraba en un punto donde buscasen, tras un arduo trabajo en su búsqueda Todoroki quedo aliviado tras encontrar a Deku, pero repentinamente ese alivio fue transformándose en preocupación al ir removiendo todas las piedras que estaban sobre su cuerpo, podía notar cortes provocados por la caída de la cueva, pero no lo lograba comprender como su cuerpo logró soportar el estallido estando tan cerca, llegando a pensar que el villano podría seguir con vida.

Bakugou no muy alejado de Todoroki notó la expresión en su rostro, lo que lo llevó a pensar que ya había encontrado a Deku, llegó donde Todoroki y vio el cuerpo de Deku, Bakugou no comprendía la actitud de Todoroki y con mucha prisa y delicadeza sacó el cuerpo Deku enterrado por los escombros.

Bakugou: Listo… (dejando a Deku a un lado) Levante Deku, aún tenemos que terminar con esto (dijo mientras quitaba la suciedad de sus ropas) oye, ¿me escuchaste gusano?

Todoroki: Bakugou… (mencionó su nombre sin mucho ánimo).

Bakugou: ¿Qué quieres? (cuestionó con su expresión de enojo común).

El silencio de Todoroki incomodó mucho a Bakugou que al acercarse donde su compañero lo agarró del cuello de su traje.

Bakugou: ¡Te hice una pregunta! (dijo con enojo aún agarrando de su traje).

Todoroki: Creo que Midoriya… (mirando con firmeza a los ojos de Bakugou) está muerto.

Bakugou soltó a Todoroki e ignoró por completo su comentario, Bakugou se mostraba tranquilo tras escucharlo, Todoroki solo observaba extrañado de su actitud.

Bakugou: No está muerto… (dijo al mirar el cuerpo de Deku).

Todoroki soló lo escuchaba.

Bakugou: Sería muy fácil ser el número uno sin él (dijo apretando sus puños) este bastardo no me lo permitiría (mencionó entre dientes con un tono de molestia).

Todoroki podía notar en Bakugou una sensación distinta a la habitual lo cual le hacía sentir a él con cierta tristeza.

Bakugou: ¡¿Me oyes bastardo! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Levante! ¡¿Estás esperando a que te las gracias por tu estupidez?! ¡Ya quisieras! ¡No me salvaste! ¡Yo lo tenía todo controlado! ¡No necesitaba tu tonta ayuda! ¡¿ME OYES?!

La histeria del momento inundaba a Bakugou, sentía que Deku se levantaría en cualquiera momento por sus gritos, pero pasaban los segundos, y Bakugou se daba por vencido, ya con menos fuerza de voz y más quebrada solo quedó resignarse con una cabeza baja y gritar desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Bakugou: ¡DEKU!


	2. Chapter 2

**Cursiva - pensamientos del personaje**

Parte 2: El regreso

En las oficinas de héroes de la ciudad se esperaban prontas noticias del trio de héroes enviados a combatir con los villanos, estaba todo tranquilo en la ciudad principal para fortuna de ellos, sin preocupaciones por su trio de héroes considerados por ellos y por muchos como los tres grandes del país, en aquel edificio se encontraba un viejo héroe ya en retiro revisando expedientes de su pasado como el más grande héroe de su momento. All Might (Toshinori Yagi) no podía evitar recordar aquellos días tras revisar cada página, algunos que causaban gracia, otros que le generaban una gran alegría por todas las personas que pudo salvar, se encontraban muy a gusto cuando fue interrumpido.

Chica: ¡All Might! ¡Me da mucho gusto verlo! (exclamó la chica muy contenta al entrar a su oficina).

Toshinori: Señorita Eri, vaya sorpresa (dijo Toshinori devolviendo la misma sonrisa de Eri).

Eri: All Might por favor (ruborizada por las palabras de Toshinori) llámeme… ¡Rewinderi!

Toshinori: (se ríe de la expresión de Eri) Bueno, bueno. Pero tú dime a mí simplemente Toshinori o Yagi como prefieras, recuerda que ya no soy un héroe.

Eri: No, no podría llamarle así, usted es mi superior, no debería (dijo rogando que se le quitará esa idea de su cabeza).

Toshinori: Bueno, creí que sería lo correcto después de que tú salvarás mi vida (mencionó observando con una leve sonrisa de felicidad su abdomen).

Toshinori empezó a recordar el poco tiempo en vida que le quedaba en el pasado, operación tras operación su tiempo de vida de reducía, fue cuando ya creía que todo estaba perdido para él y solo le quedaba seguir observando como su alumno y sucesor se iba convirtiendo en el nuevo símbolo de la paz que el mundo necesitaba tras su retiro, apareció una ya no tan pequeña niña consciente de su entorno a ayudar. Eri, gracias a su singularidad logró que All Might recuperará los órganos que le prohibieron por mucho tiempo antes de su retiro ayudar a más personas; la felicidad lo embargaba por completo mientras era observado por todos sus conocidos con mucha felicidad, como otros con lágrimas de emoción, el antiguo símbolo de la paz tenía una nueva oportunidad.

Eri se mostraba contenta por Toshinori, después de todo fue a la primera persona que salvó oficialmente como heroína a su corta edad. Solo pasaron unos segundos cuando un hombre alto y con gran musculatura se paró detrás de ella provocando que Eri reaccionara contenta al voltear a ver de quien se trataba.

Eri: ¡Togata sensei!

Togata: ¿Qué está pasando aquí Eri?

Eri: All Might esta nostálgico, es todo.

Togata: Oh… ¡TOSHINORI! (exclamó fuertemente provocando un gran susto a Eri y a Toshinori quien regresó a la realidad).

Eri: ¡Togata sensei! (dijo molesta).

Toshinori: ¿Por qué… joven Togata?

Togata: Lo siento Toshinori, pero necesitaba tu atención… además dime… ¡Lemillion!

Toshinori: _Ahora entiendo la actitud de la señorita Eri…_ (se dijo con leve preocupación). ¿Para qué me necesitas joven Togata?

Togata: ¡Lemillion!

Toshinori: _Idiota…_

Togata: Buscamos a Deku, pero nadie nos dijo lo que queríamos (dijo de brazos cruzados y tono de cansancio), por eso vinimos a preguntar directamente contigo Toshinori, tú debes saber algo.

Toshinori les comento que Midoriya se encontraba en un trabajo desde la mañana y que por eso aún no se encontraba en el edificio, Eri se puso un poco triste, quería mostrarle a Midoriya como había mejorado durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse. Togata la animo un poco, sabía que Deku regresaría en cualquier momento, después de todo era el número uno para ellos.

En medio de varios escombros se encontraban Todoroki y Bakugou aún sin creer que frente a ellos estuviera el cuerpo de Midoriya sin vida; la rabia, el dolor y miedo luchaban dentro Bakugou, rabia de haber sido salvado por Midoriya, dolor por dejar morir a Midoriya y miedo de su falta de habilidades en ese momento, como cuando perdió por primera vez en la academia, Bakugou estaba a punto de estallar hasta que sintió que algo tocaba su cuerpo que regreso en sí, Todoroki lo hizo reaccionar sin plantarle mirada alguna, solo observaba a Midoriya. La pronta acción de Bakugou fue levantar entre sus brazos a Midoriya, las caras en ambos héroes eran notablemente de desaliento, tristeza; pero sabían que aún debían regresar para cumplir su trabajo del día.

Todoroki: Debemos regresar… y que nadie se enteré… de camino (mencionó cabizbajo).

Bakugou ignoró las palabras de Todoroki y se dispuso a avanzar por delante de él, el rostro de Bakugou cambio drásticamente, caminaba mirando el camino de vuelta a la ciudad, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, Todoroki comprendía hasta cierto punto la roturo que sentía Bakugou, le siguió sin decir nada arrastrando al villano inconsciente por el camino; un camino corto a la ciudad, pero interminable en las mentes de ambos.

En un casa no muy alejada de las oficinas se encontraba una chica castaña completamente feliz disfrutando de su día libre, esperando ansiosa por el regreso de su chico favorito, todo era completa tranquilidad para ella hasta que escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta, extrañada por el repentino golpeteo preguntó por quien se encontraba al otro lado, pero lo único que recibió fue otra tocada a la puerta; poco a poco empezó a sentir miedo de acercarse a abrir; una tercera tocada hizo que se preparara, al acercarse lentamente abrió la puerta con cuidado y todo miedo cambió al ver quienes se encontraban fuera de la casa.

Grupo: ¡Uraraka! (expresaron contentos de verla otra vez).

Uraraka: ¡Amigos! (exclamo con gran fuerza por su presencia) ¡Iida! ¡Tsuyu! ¡Kirishima! ¡Momo! ¡Kaminari! ¡Que alegría verlos!

Momo: Te echamos mucho de menos Uraraka.

Uraraka: Pero… ¿qué hacen aquí?

Iida: ¡Midoriya nos dijo que deseaba pasar el rato como en los viejos tiempos!

Kaminari: ¡Así es! ¡Los demás estaban ocupados siendo héroes! ¡Ya sabes!

Kirishima: Nosotros estábamos libres, no podíamos dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Uraraka: Deku… no me dijo nada… (dijo muy extrañada por no saber de la idea de Midoriya).

Tsuyu: Ya conoces lo descuido que es Midoriya a veces, ribbit.

Uraraka soltó una pequeña risa por lo que dijo su amiga, sin más demora invitó a sus amigos a que pasaran a la casa, sus amigos quedaron maravillados con el interior de su pequeño hogar, Uraraka se encontraba un poco avergonzada por las miradas de sus amigos a la casa por dentro, pasados unos segundos Uraraka empezó a calmarse un poco y se dispuso a mostrarles cada parte de la casa. El alivio cubrió por completo a Uraraka al ver los rostros de sus amigos por estar contentos por el hogar que tenía junto a Midoriya.

Kirishima: Su casa es muy bonito Uraraka.

Uraraka: Gracias… (dijo con una risa nerviosa) estuve todo el tiempo preocupada por que no les gustará (mostrando un poco su lengua a su amigo).

Iida: ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo juntos?

Uraraka: Hmm… Dentro de poco serán dos años que vivimos juntos.

Momo: Entonces… ustedes dos ya… ya sabes…

Uraraka: ¿Nosotros? Eh… (cuestionó confundida).

La confusión de Uraraka desapareció de improvisto al entender a lo que se refería Momo, fue tanta su vergüenza al entender sus palabras que no pudo evitar empezar a flotar dejando a todos levemente sorprendidos pues ya conocían a su amiga, con un rostro completamente enrojecido por la vergüenza no podía evitar taparlo solo con sus manos, mientras levitaba sus amigos soltaban pequeñas risas por su actitud ante lo dicho por Momo; Tsuyu alegre por la ternura de Uraraka uso su lengua para volver a ponerla en suelo.

Momo: Tranquila Uraraka, no tienes porque responderme (dijo Momo acercándose a relajarla).

Uraraka: Vale… (respondió aun cubriendo su rostro ya tranquila).

Iida: Y… ¿Cuándo llega Midoriya?

Uraraka: Hmm… No tengo idea Iida, supongo que no falta poco para que termine su trabajo con Todoroki y Bakugou.

Kirishima: ¡Oh! (exclamó con emoción provocando un pequeño susto a sus amigos).

Kaminari: ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! (cuestionó tomando su pecho por el susto).

Kirishima: ¡¿Qué les parece sí vamos a recibirlos?!

Iida: ¡Oh! ¡Que gran idea Kirishima! ¡Hay que sorprenderlos!

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con la idea de Kirishima, después de todo ya habían conocido como era el hogar de Midoriya y Uraraka, sin oposición alguna partieron contentos hacia las oficinas de héroes.

Mientras el grupo iba en camino hacia las oficinas, Bakugou y Todoroki estaban llegando a la ciudad hacia el punto estratégico donde se encontrarían con la policía, estos esperaban pacientes por la llegada de los héroes, cada quien a lo suyo sin perder su concentración ante cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir, fue entonces que uno de los oficiales logró divisar a los héroes, aviso a sus compañeros para tomar formación, pero pronto la seriedad se transformó en sorpresa al ver a Midoriya cargado en brazos de Bakugou, poca importancia le dieron al villano que se encontraban al lado de Todoroki aún inconsciente, las preguntas iban dirigidas a Bakugou mientras Todoroki introducción al villano en la furgoneta; Bakugou con la cabeza gacha y tras cada pregunta con menos paciencia les exigió a los oficiales que cerrarán su boca y se limitarán a hacer su trabajo. Todoroki solo observaba como los oficiales regresaban a su trabajo, Bakugou aún con la cabeza gacha parado a un lado de Todoroki…

Bakugou: Ni se te ocurra decirme algo mitad y mitad… (dijo entrando en la furgoneta y colocando a Midoriya en una camilla).

Todoroki solo dio un leve respiro de intranquilidad por los sentimientos de Bakugou.

En lugar cercano a la ciudad se podía encontrar un pequeño local abandonado donde dos hombres se encontraban conversando sobre un tema en particular.

Desconocido: Empezó a moverse… otra vez maestro… (dijo con una voz muy baja un suave.

Maestro: Bien… llegó el momento… de saludar a nuestros amigos.

Desconocido: Avisaré a los demás que tomen sus posiciones.

Maestro: Adiós… héroes (mencionó con emoción retenida al mostrar una sonrisa).

En las oficinas de héroes Toshinori se encontraba conversando con Togata y Eri de lo más contento cuando al pasar los segundos aparecieron algunos de sus antiguos alumnos para sorpresa de los tres; muy contentos y con mucho respeto por su trayecto saludaron a su antiguo profesor cuando eran estudiantes de la U.A. pero la más contenta fue Eri al ver a Uraraka y Tsuyu, comprensible al saber que ellas ayudaron a detener a Overhaul y darle su preciada libertad. Entre abrazos y saludos por parte de los presentes el primero en desviar la atención hacia el tema principal de su visita fue Uraraka al preguntar por Midoriya, para la buena suerte de sus amigos no regresaba aún de su trabajo con Bakugou y Todoroki, Uraraka tomo la iniciativa y les pidió a todos que esperarán en la entrada por su llegada, nadie hizo hincapié en la idea y marcharon directo a la entrada.

Por un lado, alegría de quienes no conocía de lo sucedido y por otro lado preocupación e impotencia de héroes que no sabrían como afrontar los próximos segundos al salir de la furgoneta. El encuentro entre los grupos era inminente, la distancia se hacia cada vez más corta… y llegó; la furgoneta y las patrullas que la escoltaba, la situación no podría ponerse peor para Bakugou y Todoroki, encontrar a sus amigos en la entrada y afrontar la muerte de Midoriya.

De la furgoneta, la policía se encargo del villano sobreviviente; por su lado Bakugou se encontraba pensativo, por su mente empezaban a pasar una sucesión de recuerdos y más importante lo que una vez habló con Midoriya tras iniciarse definitivamente como héroes.

Midoriya: ¡Kacchan! (gritaba a lo lejos a su compañero con el fin de detenerlo).

Bakugou: ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres Deku? (cuestionó con una leve molestia al interrumpirse su camino).

Midoriya: Solo venía a… despedirme. Kacchan.

Lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos Bakugou era recordar aquel día en que todos terminaron escogiendo sus caminos, aquella vez fue cortante con Midoriya, quien a pesar de ello siguió mostrando su admiración, una admiración que aún le seguía molestando a Bakugou.

Midoriya: Cada uno por su propio camino… ¿no…? (mencionó con un tono tristeza, pero a su vez sintiendo una gran felicidad por todos).

Bakugou: ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Deku? (cuestionó con cierta incomodidad).

Midoriya: Solo… (levantó su mirada hacia Bakugou con seriedad) ¡Seguiré esforzándome para ser el mejor y superarte Kacchan! ¡Es una promesa!

Bakugou recordó que en ese momento quiso responderle a Midoriya, pero solo actúo cortante como siempre ante sus palabras, recuerdos seguían viviendo a la memoria de Bakugou cuando Todoroki lo hizo reaccionar.

Todoroki: Debemos afrontar la realidad Bakugou (dijo al salir de la furgoneta).

Bakugou: Como si fuera tan fácil… (respondió cabizbajo).

Todoroki: Tampoco es fácil para mí, pero… todos los héroes tenemos algo en común, solo recuerda eso.

Sus últimas palabras cayeron como un baldazo de agua fría sobre sus pensamientos. Ambos ya se encontraban fuera de la furgoneta parados frente al edificio escoltados por la policía, el camino hacia la entrada se vería interrumpido cuando ambos héroes quedaron paralizados al ver a sus amigos y compañeros aparecer de dentro del edificio. La felicidad que envolvía al grupo se desdibujo completamente al ver a Bakugou llevar a en sus brazos a Midoriya. Rostros de extrañeza en casi todos, pero una sonrisa que no terminaba de desaparecer al no creer lo que veía frente a sus ojos, Uraraka no lograba procesar lo que observaba.

Los amigos cuestionaban a los dos héroes por Midoriya, pero ninguno tenía el valor de decirles lo que pasaba con él, mientras en lo suyo se encontraba Uraraka parada frente a Bakugou tratando de despertar a Midoriya, Bakugou sabía que debía hablar, pero la expresión y palabras de Uraraka se lo hacían más complicado.

Toshinori: Digan algo jóvenes… (dijo preocupado por su pupilo).

Todoroki: All Might… Midoriya… Midoriya está…

La triste realidad sería revelada por Todoroki, pero si algo faltaba eran más problemas, los cuales llegarían segundos después…

Una cortina de humo apareció ante todos ocasionado por una pronta explosión de los coches, completamente extrañados por la escena, de entre el humo y las llamas se dibujaban las figuras de dos hombres, uno de gran contextura y otro de una delgada. Preparados para enfrentar la situación, se hicieron visibles los sujetos dejando pasmados a casi todos al recocer las figuras plantadas frente a ellos.

Desconocido: Cuanto tiempo mocosos… hacía mucho que tenía ganas de verles… han crecido mucho… jaja (dijo con voz tenue rascando constantemente su cuello).

Todoroki: Shigaraki… (mencionó a su persona con preocupación).

El terror invadía a Toshinori al ver la otra figura que se encontraba al lado de Shigaraki, creyó haber terminado todo con él, pero una vez más le demostró que es capaz de interponerse el camino de la paz.

Hombre: Hola… All Might… es verdad, eres un héroe retirado… Toshinori Yagi (dijo con mucha satisfacción al recordar).

Toshinori: _All for One…_

El rostro desencajado de Toshinori provocó la sonrisa desquiciante de Shigaraki y All for One.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cursiva - pensamientos del personaje**

Parte 3: One for All

Sin importar hacía donde se observará, todo era completamente blanco, aunque siguiera en una sola dirección nunca lograba divisar más que el mismo entorno, el chico no entendía nada, necesitaba encontrar una apertura a toda costa y conseguir respuestas de su paradero, las preguntas empezaron a rellenar su cabeza. No encontraba explicación de su situación, lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar esperanzado a que alguien respondiera su llamado.

Joven: ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?! ¡¿Pueden escucharme?! ¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Necesito respuestas! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estoy?!

Como era de esperarse no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se sentía impotente al recordar el último lugar donde se encontraba, recordaba una cueva donde se encontraba con sus compañeros trabajando por el bien de la ciudad.

Joven: No logre librarme de ese villano… y lo que es peor… no sé que habrá pasado con Kacchan y Todoroki… (se decía cabizbajo y frustrado).

Midoriya decidió sentarse a esperar que algo sucediera en aquel lugar, no entendía si fue transportado al estar inconsciente o el peor de los casos pensar que estaba muerto, y con esta última idea, muchas preguntas aterradoras empezaban a pasar por su cabeza.

Midoriya: Un momento… si en verdad me morí… ¡No! ¡Si estoy muerto, no he pasado el poder para proteger al mundo a un nuevo sucesor! ¡Eso sería malo! (gritaba externa e internamente preocupado).

Mujer: Haces mucho ruido chico (decía acercándose a Midoriya).

Midoriya se sorprendió al notar que no era la única persona ahí, eso le hacia olvidarse por completo su idea de estar muerto, pero aún así, encontraba extraña la aparición de aquella mujer en ese momento y porque solo ella, empezaba a pensar que estaba en algún lugar extraño escapado de su realidad. Lo primero que salió de la boca de Midoriya fue preguntar por el lugar donde se encontraba, la mujer estaba dispuesta a responder cuando más preguntas empezaban a salir de Midoriya, pregunta tras pregunta que poco a poco empezaban a incomodar a la mujer, fue cuando ella pegó un gran grito para tranquilizar a Midoriya. Su idea funciono, Midoriya dejó de soltar pregunta tras pregunta, solo le quedó disculparse por su mal hábito a lo que la mujer entendió, pero aún así una última pregunta surgió, Midoriya se encontraba confuso por el lugar donde se encontraba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea que se lo hizo saber a la mujer; la mujer sorprendida por su pregunta solo reía tranquila.

Midoriya: _Se esta burlando…_ ¡Señora! ¡Es importante! ¡Necesito saber dónde estoy por favor!

Mujer: Lo siento (decía secando sus lágrimas por la risa) pero es que es muy divertido (soltó una gran sonrisa).

Midoriya: _¿Divertido…?_ (extrañado por su actitud) ¡Esto es serio!

Mujer: Chico, tú estás muerto.

Midoriya: ¿Eh…? (cuestionó desorientado con expresión de tonto)

Mujer: Mu-er-to.

Midoriya pego un enorme grito de asombro dejando boquiabierta a la mujer con un asombro similar por su reacción, para ella resultó extraña, asumía que el ya sabía que estaba muerto al encontrarse en ese lugar. Nuevamente cuando la mujer se dirigiría a él, empezaron las preguntas incoherentes de Midoriya, caso omiso hacia ante las palabras de la mujer; un fuerte golpe en la cabeza fue suficiente para cerrarle la boca al joven Midoriya que sin más que decir solo le quedó mirando a la mujer con lamento por su actitud, un fuerte respiro de tranquilidad se reflejo en la mujer, ya con la atención del chico, le hizo una pregunta que ante su actitud le pasaba por su cabeza.

Mujer: Midoriya, ¿tú sabes… quién soy?

Midoriya: _¿Sabe mi apellido? ¿Pero cómo?_ (se encontraba sorprendido de la información de la mujer) Oiga… ¿Cómo es que sabe quién soy…?

Mujer: Ah… No hay duda… eres igual de lento que Toshinori (se lamentaba con una expresión divertida).

Midoriya: ¿Toshinori? Un momento… ese es All Might, conoce a All Might… (decía completamente confuso).

Mujer: Claro, soy su maestra después de todo (comentaba con una gran sonrisa).

Midoriya intenta procesar esa última información de la mujer, recuerdos de su vida empezaban a regresar a su mente, recordaba todas las historias que le contaba All Might de como termino convirtiéndose en el héroe número uno y sobre todo quienes fueron sus principales apoyos para lograr esa meta, el nombre llegó lo más rápido posible, Nana Shimura era la gran maestra de All Might, la predecesora de All Might, una de las que mantuvo con vida el poder para salvar al mundo.

Midoriya: ¡Na-na-na Shi-shi-mura!

Nana: Ah, entonces si sabes quién soy chico.

Midoriya: Este no es un lugar normal, verdad… (mencionaba algo nervioso y emocionado).

Nana: ¡Ah! (leve asombro) Ya te disté cuenta (dijo confiada de su afirmación).

La pronta emoción y nerviosismo de Midoriya desapareció al percatarse de las consecuencias de su muerte, rostro de tristeza e impotencia vista con gran notoriedad por Nana Shimura; amigos y familia fue lo primero que llegaban a los pensamientos de Midoriya y la promesa que hizo a All Might y Bakugou. Pero más dolor para él fue recordar la mirada de la chica con la que venía compartiendo lindos momentos como héroes y como pareja, lo único que debía hacer era regresar a salvó a casa. Nana no pudo evitar preguntar por todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, Midoriya acepto hablarle de su frustración inmediata, Nana entendía a la perfección ese sentimiento de culpa, no cumplir con su palabra hacía quienes más quería, pero entendía que era momento de que Midoriya aceptará su actual destino. Fueron pocos minutos de diálogo entre ambos, cuando ya todo se había calmado para Midoriya, la pregunta menos esperada salió de la boca de Nana Shimura.

Nana: Y bien… ¿Quién es el siguiente portador de nuestro legado?

Midoriya: …. (completamente mudo).

Nana: ¡Midoriya! (decía su nombre con gran emoción).

Midoriya: _Maldita sea…_ (se decía mostrando rostro de culpa).

Mientras se formaba una atmosfera incomoda entre Nana y Midoriya, en vida las cosas podrían decirse que sucedían de igual manera, fuera del edificio donde se encontraban los héroes, intentaban procesar el momento que presenciaban, una cara conocida por varios y otra no tanto, como sí lo era para All Might y Bakugou.

All for One: Es un gusto tenerlos a todos reunidos, supongo que ya sabrán el motivo de… mi improvisada visita.

Toshinori: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Shigaraki: La respuesta está frente a sus ojos… All Might…

All for One: Midoriya Izuku… lamentamos su pronto deceso… jaja.

Iida: ¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?! ¡¿A qué se refiere?! (cuestionaba alterado tras su comentario).

Shigaraki: Ja… ¿no lo entiendes? Midoriya Izuku está muerto.

Uraraka: ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Deku no está muerto!

All for One: La negación… jaja. ¡Su héroe está muerto! ¡Lo pueden ver frente a ustedes!

Nadie quería creer lo que salía de la boca de All for One, pesé a que Bakugou y Todoroki sabían que estaba en lo cierto, prefirieron quedarse callados por el solo hecho de no querer escuchar a sus amigos aceptando la realidad. Toshinori avanzó y se puso por delante de quienes en su momento fueron sus alumnos, con suma seriedad se dirigió hacía quien creía nunca más volvería a ver, All for One esperaba dichoso que Toshinori admitiera que todo estaba perdido a esas alturas, pero fue todo lo contrario. Su sonrisa de felicidad se fue desdibujando cuando vio en el alza el puño de Toshinori demostrando que él pelearía con o sin Midoriya.

Toshinori: Sea verdad o mentira… los héroes no estamos representados por una solo persona… (mirando fijamente a All for One) todos contribuimos para hacer de esta sociedad mejor… ¡Ustedes nunca ganarán!

Las miradas cambiaron un poco de quienes tenía detrás suyo, aún se notaban rostros de temor, pero entendían que eran un equipo y podían arreglarse ante cualquier problema. Pero una nueva risa de All for One volvió a cambiar los rostros a excepción de Toshinori quien seguía tranquilo por fuera, intentando demostrar valor a sus exalumnos.

All for One: ¡Que risa me das Toshinori! ¡¿En verdad crees poder darles valor a esos chicos?! ¡Jajaja! (poco a poco fue calmando su ataque de risa) Mientras tengas ese patético pensamiento, yo seguiré aquí…

Uraraka: (Caminando con dificultad hacía Bakugou) Deku… despierta… (acercándose) te necesitamos… (botando lágrimas) yo… te necesito… (apoyando su cabeza en la espalda de Bakugou sin evitar seguir derramando lágrimas).

Bakugou sentía mucha culpa, rabia, impotencia al sentir la cabeza de Uraraka, mientras sostenía a Midoriya, con miedo bajo su rostro hacía el de su compañero muerto, sus primeras lágrimas de culpa por Midoriya empezaban a notarse, se escuchó levemente a Bakugou decir: "lo siento", Todoroki quedó sorprendido y angustiado a su vez que mantenía su mirada en Shigaraki y All for One; repentinamente portales de un color morado muy oscuro aparecieron frente a Todoroki y Bakugou.

Toshinori: ¡Jóvenes! (gritó con preocupación al percatarse de lo sucedido a su detrás).

Todoroki fue absorbido por el portal sin que este pudiera hacer algo lo antes posible, sus compañeros intentaron ayudar, pero fue instantáneo, mientras Bakugou se mantenía forzando su cuerpo para no ser arrastrado lo primero que le pasó por su cabeza fue en evitar que ese portal se llevará a Midoriya y Uraraka con él, con un movimiento rápido se dio la vuelta quedando frente a Uraraka quién sorprendida por el accionar de Bakugou recibió a Midoriya, con una explosión hacía el suelo lanzó a Uraraka y Midoriya lo más lejos posible para luego ser arrastrado por el portal.

Uraraka: ¡Bakugou!

Shigaraki: _Me encargaré del chico explosivo_ (saltando hacía el portal).

All for One: Ríndete Toshinori… estás solo.

Desconocido: Todos están en su posición señor (aclaraba la situación del plan al ponerse al lado de All for One).

All for One: Bien hecho Kurogiri.

Mientras las cosas se iban poniendo cada vez peor para los héroes con la presencia de All for One y Shigaraki, en el otro mundo Nana Shimura estaba muy nerviosa al saber que Midoriya murió con el One for All, no sabía si reprenderlo o lamentarse, se encontraba en una situación complejo de emociones, Midoriya solo observaba preocupado por la actitud de la antecesora cuando para más sorpresas escuchó cerca la voz de un hombre quien preguntaba por el escándalo, no le permitía meditar tranquilo así que prefirió saber que pasaba. Nana Shimura reacciona bruscamente colocándose frente al hombre y comentar el lamentable hecho, el hombre solo escuchaba quejas absurdas, su rostro denotaba poco interés en lo que Shimura le comentaba.

Hombre: Haces mucho alboroto por algo sin importancia en estos momentos.

Nana: ¡¿Sin importancia dice?! ¡Primero! (cuestiono con mucha sorpresa, duda y enojo por su actitud).

Primero: Este chico murió y punto, no podemos hacer nada al respecto.

Midoriya: _Primero… él es quien aparecía en mis sueños…_

Nana: ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer! ¡All for One debe seguir con vida! (preocupada completamente).

Primero: Entiéndelo Shimura, su muerte fue el final del One for All (decía dando media vuelta) Dejen de hacer tanto alboroto, quiero descansar…

Midoriya: ¡Es verdad! (le grito con furia al primero).

El primero dejo su caminar por un momento, no pretendía voltear a ver Midoriya, pero sentía que algo le quería decir y sería mejor escuchar a tenerlo detrás molestándole una y otra vez.

Midoriya: Con mi muerte defraudé el legado que dejaste… el poder reunido por tanto tiempo perdido… supe que yo no era digno de portarlo, siempre lo supe…

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre los dos, siendo el primero en romper ese silencio.

Primero: Si solo eso dirás, permíteme… (no pudo terminar su oración al ser interrumpido).

Midoriya: Pero nunca fuimos solo nosotros Primero… detrás de nosotros siempre estuvieron esas personas con y sin quirk listas para dar su ayuda, así costará su vida (mencionaba con seriedad y respeto hacia Primero).

Primero: … (volteando a ver a Midoriya).

Midoriya: El One for All lo lleva cada héroe; héroe con el deseo de ser aquel que brinda su apoyo inclusive en peor momento, simplemente nosotros somos portadores de ese mensaje con nuestras palabras y nuestros actos, abre muerto, pero la voluntad que hemos forjado durante tanto tiempo sigue en cada uno de los héroes que siguen de pie luchando, el One for All es parte de todas las generaciones.

Nana: _Es idéntico a ti, Toshinori…_ (mostrando rostro de felicidad).


End file.
